Sincerely Your Biggest Fan
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Tala Ivanov is a multi-millionaire, CEO of the most renowned law firm in Russia. Needless to say; he's got his fair share of admirers - all the same boring, fake, gold diggers over and over again. But during a visit from an old friend, he ends up meeting one who just might actually be sincere. Maybe, just maybe, she might be worth 'looking into'. - Lemon warning. -


**A/N: This is a oneshot I've had in my arsenal for a loooong time! I'm so glad to FINALLY get it out! lol. I worked pretty hard on it, still getting used to "this kind" of story. :3 lol. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BB or any of the characters. **

**Warning: Lemony goodness! ^^ (For those of you that don't know what that means; lemon = sexies!)**

* * *

Beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Fair, flawless skin. Eyes as bright and alive as the most precious sapphires. Hair as vibrant and brilliant as the brightest flames.

Was there a more spectacular sight then that of Tala Ivanov?

Blue-green eyes watched the scene before her play out like a movie on mute. The entrancing Russian behind the glass didn't seem to notice her, as usual, as he continued to woe and sway the strict, unmoving crowd sitting around the huge table before him. Absolutely everything about the young man was attractive. The way his slender and lean frame looked when he paced the room, the way his back muscles showed through his shirt when he leaned forward with hands on the table to look the serious business men in the eyes, the way his flawless and sculpted face lifted ever so slightly to show his confidence, the way-

"So, when are you planning on making a move?"

Saija Vanders jumped slightly and turned to see a grinning blunette beauty standing beside her. She was fair skinned, with deep violet eyes and long, flowing blue hair.

Saija herself was a tawny-skinned young woman with modest curves and of average height. Her eyes were a pretty mix of blue-green and her long raven hair was naturally a mix of curls and waves, usually pulled back in a high, messy bun.

"What?" The ravenette asked dumbly.

The young woman laughed and gestured to the scene before them.

"Six years is a long time to be pinning after someone without making a move, isn't it?"

Saija blinked at the girl before looking away and blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said simply. "I'm just waiting for my papers to copy."

"Oh is that a fact?" The woman said with a knowing grin. "You mean the papers that have finished copying half an hour ago?"

Saija looked down and blinked to see that the blunette was right. Sighing, she turned back to look at Tala. She watched him for a while longer before turning back to the woman beside her with a sheepish expression.

"Yea, kinda is a long time isn't it?"

The woman laughed again and stuck out her hand.

"Yea it is. I'm Lacey by the way. And in case you're wondering; no I'm not a stalker. I've been your business neighbour for the past six years, ever since you started here. But, as it is, you've paid about as much attention to me as he's paid to you. And to put it bluntly, I caught on to a few things pretty quickly."

Saija looked sheepish as she shook the woman's hand back.

"Nice to meet you… officially. I'm Saija…. And am I really that obvious?"

Lacey released her hand and grinned.

"Yea." She replied with a laugh. "To everyone but him. So, you didn't answer my question; when are you gonna make a move?"

Saija sighed.

"What's the point?" She replied simply. "With so many beautiful girls constantly flocking around him, why the hell would he spare a second glace for average old me?"

"Right." Lacey said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips as she observed the other woman. "And how many of those girls do you think actually like him for him. And more importantly; how many of them do you think he's actually taken an interest in?"

Saija thought for a moment.

"Well…. None that I know of." She replied thoughtfully. She frowned then as a worrisome thought came to her. "Oh no…. you don't think he's gay, do you? That would be just my luck!"

Lacey laughed at the other woman's distress.

"Not a chance." The violet-eyed babe replied.

"How can you be sure?" Saija asked, looking back to the window. "He does dress really well..."

"Just trust me." Lacey countered with a laugh.

She eyed the ravenette for a minute before finally offering her a genuinely kind smile.

"You know, you're probably the first person to actually express interest in him for him instead of because of who he is."

Saija looked surprised by that and Lacey nodded.

"It's true." She said seriously.

As one the two women looked back to the window, watching the redhead for a while. After some time, Tala's business partner, Kai Hiwatari glanced to the side. He did a double-take when he noticed the women staring and with an irritated expression, he left the table he'd been standing around and walked over to the window. With a jerk of his wrist the shutter slammed down over the window, blocking the occupants inside from view.

"Ugh." Lacey grumped, sticking her tongue out at the window. "Asshole. Never did like that guy."

The women turned back to Saija then.

"Anyway, I'd better get back to work. Nice talking to you, Saija. See ya around."

"OK, you too. See ya."

Lacey turned and left and Saija collected her papers before making her way back to her modest office. 

* * *

Saija sighed as she watched the man before her.

Tala Ivanov, CEO and executive of the most successful and infamous law firm in Russia. Currently his business was the top-ranking one in the building, owning a full two floors at the very top of the gigantic forty-two story skyscraper. The rest he and his partner had rented out to smaller business that ranged from small flower-shops owners to little advertisement places, party planners, interior decorators, multiple forms of management and everything in-between.

Saija Vanders was one of those small businesses.

She watched as Tala tapped his foot and checked his watch, waiting impatiently for his food to heat.

_"He must be in a rush."_ She thought gloomily. _"He always seems to be in a hurry…. Guess that means I won't have much time for admiring today."_

As if on cue, the microwave dinged and the redhead popped the door open, cursing foully as he pulled his lunch out and the steaming container seemed to burn his hands. He grabbed a handful of napkins off the counter and slid them under his food, sucking on the burned fingers of his free hand as he hurried away.

"I think you're gonna have to heat that again."

Saija turned to see Lacey once more standing beside her.

"What?" She said again, turning to the microwave she'd been using and noting that it was done. She opened the door and took out her container. "No, it's fine. I just put it in."

Taking a taste of the noodles she frowned as she realized the other woman was right, her food hand gone cold.

Lacey lifted a questioning eyebrow and Saija sighed as she popped she dish back into the microwave. She must have been watching Tala longer than she'd thought.

Lacey laughed.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Hm? No of course not."

Her companion waited until Saija was finished before following her to a table in the large seating area on the main floor. It was a stylish and beautiful area dotted all around with circular tables with fitted benches, tall false and exotic looking trees and ceiling to floor tinted glass windows that let the sun pour in with all its glory.

After a bit of small talk, the women finished up their lunches and Lacey moved on to a more serious subject.

"So, how come you've never made a move on a one sexy redhead? I mean, have you ever even talked to him?"

Saija placed her chin in her hands and smiled fondly as she pictured the topic of conversation in her head.

"Briefly... from time to time." She said a little sheepishly. "I mean, he occasionally greets me when he's not zipping down the hall to his next meeting, or gives me a hand when my hands are full. Oh! He even held the elevator door for me once!"

Lacey laughed at the playful sarcasm and Saija smiled good-naturedly before continuing.

"But no, I've never had a full conversation with him before, and I'm pretty sure he not only has no idea what my name is, but doesn't even remember me cause every time he sees or talks to me is like he's seeing me for the first time."

"I see." Lacey replied, a smile on her face and arms leaning on the table as she watched the other woman. "Tell me, what have you got planned for tonight?"

Saija pulled out her cell and brought up her schedule.

"Today's Friday, right? Hm... I've got dinner at my sister's tonight. Then yoga after that... then I'm supposed to go out with a girlfriend for her birthday... why?"

"Lemme see that."

The ravenette handed her the cell and Lacey looked it over thoguthfully.

"Hmm..." She hummed. She then reached out and erased the whole thing. "Ooops. Looks like your schedule's suddenly open."

"Hey!" Saija exclaimed, her eyes a little wide as she took the cell back. Looking at the blunette she gave her a little frown. "What'd ya do that for?"

Lacey laughed.

"Trust me, you'll wanna cancel. I've got a much more exciting plan for you. Come on, follow me."

Saija stared at the other woman for a long moment, watching her suspiciously before eventually sighing and offering her a whisper of a smile.

"You'd better not me some creepy serial killer or I will be majorly pissed." She said, only half-jokingly. Lacey grinned in amusement.

"That is a chance you are just going to have to take." She replied playfully, getting up from the table and walking away. Saija hesitated a moment before following after her.

"Where are we going?" The ravenette asked curiously as the women boarded the elevator. Lacey gave her a wink.

"You'll see." She sang cryptically.

Saija furrowed her brows but said nothing else. She silently watched the numbers on the elevator climb higher and higher, and it confused her more and more, until finally the number stopped at forty-two and blue-green eyes widened big as saucers before turning a panicked look on the woman beside her.

"But this is-!"

"Yep." Lacey said simply, shoving her companion through the doors when they opened. "Come on."

"Lacey, no! I- oh my God, please don't!"

The blunette ignored her as she all but dragged the other woman towards a large, handsome oak door. Boldly opening and walking through, Lacey approached a receptionists desk, her companion trailing more then a little nervously behind her.

"May I help you?" A snobbish brunette asked over her glasses as she sized the two up distastefully.

"We're here to see Tala." Lacey said confidently. The brunette made a face at her.

"And do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked pompously.

"I don't need one. Just tell him Lacey DuBrae is here to see him."

The woman gave the two another once-over before standing.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She said snobbishly.

The woman disappeared behind the door and Saija instantly whirled on the other woman.

"You didn't tell me you _knew_ him!" She hissed. Lacey grinned wide.

"I didn't think it was relevant." She teased. "Relax, will you."

Saija opened her mouth to retort but the office door opened again.

"Mr. Ivanov will see you now." The brunette said, holding the door for them with her nose in the air.

Saija chewed her cheek as she, a little reluctantly, followed her new friend through the door. The two stepped inside the immaculate office and Saija immediately felt like a bull in a china shop. Self-consciously, she glanced down at her paint-flickered purple blouse and black leggings. She reached up and passed a hand over her slightly tussled hair, suddenly wishing she'd worn a prettier headband instead of the quirky patterned scarf she'd wrapped around her head; perhaps a nice necklace or some stylish earrings. Her scuffed and worn, although comfortable, slip-ons completed her outfit - making it the absolute last thing someone should be wearing in a place this magnificent and rich-looking.

Behind his large mahogany desk, Tala's head was down and resting in one hand as he muttered and frowned over a stack of papers he was sifting through.

"Damn, you look older and more contrary every time I see you."

Tala looked up then and his expression softened slightly as he took the blunette woman in.

"And you never change a bit." He replied with a smirk. "How are you Lacey?"

"Fine. Ya know all this stress is gonna kill you one day, Tal."

Tala sighed and leaned back in his chair, pushing the papers in front of him away.

"That's all this damn shit is." He replied moodily. "Stress, stress and more stress."

The redhead looked up at the women again now.

"To what to I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I've come to offer you an alternative to your stress, stress, and more stress." Lacey replied cheekily.

"Is that so?" The redhead replied. He lifted a hand to gesture to the chairs across from him. "Have a seat ladies."

"It's OK, we won't be here long enough for that." Lacey replied dismissively. Tala lifted an eyebrow at that as he waited for her to continue. He watched as the blunette turned to gesture to her companion. "Tal, I want you to meet Saija."

The redhead turned to look at the ravenette and a look of mild interest crossed his face.

"Saija.." He said as if testing it out. He leaned forward and studied her face for a few moments as if trying to place her before finally a look of recognition crossed his face. "Ah, right… I think I've seen you around here a few times haven't I?"

Saija felt a wave of giddy pleasure wash over her and mentally scolded herself for acting like some star-struck school girl.

He'd actually recognized her!

"Yea, we've spoken from time to time." She attempted casually, determined not to make a fool of herself. She offered him her best smile and felt her heart flutter when he returned it.

"Anyway." Lacey said with a grin. "Sai and I are going out tonight to celebrate her birthday. And you're coming with us."

Tala turned back to the other woman and sighed, leaning back in his chair again.

"I'd love to Lae, but I've got a shit-ton of paperwork to get finished before my trip next week. I'm sorry to bail on you but partying for me will have to wait until I get back."

"Oh grow up, Ivanov!" Lacey countered placing her hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at him with a stern expression. "What the hell do you have to get done that can't wait til tomorrow? Come on, I know for a fact that you haven't been out in months! A few hours away from this shit won't kill you. And hey, if it does, I'll bring an apology card to your funeral."

Tala narrowed his eyes on her in turn for a few moments and she defiantly glared back. Finally the redhead chuckled.

"Alright fine." He said with a smirk. "I never could say no to you. When and where?"

Lacey grinned wide.

"Eight o'clock at the Devils Quarters. Don't be late! And if you don't show up, I'm commin to hunt you down and drag you out! And you know I will!"

Tala smirked again and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk and tent his fingers before him.

"I know you will." He replied in amusement. "I promise, I'll be there."

A devilish glint sparked in his eye then.

"This isn't some scheme to get me totally shit faced so you can take advantage of me is it?"

Saija's eyes widened at that, especially when Lacey laughed and replied.

"Of course it is." She said bluntly.

To the ravenette's shock, Tala laughed.

"Just checking."

Lacey laughed again.

"OK, see ya tonight, stud!"

She turned towards the door to leave and Saija turned to follow her. Lacey had just gone through and Saija took a single step towards the door when Tala's voice stopped her.

"Saija?"

Slightly taken by surprise, she turned back to him with a deer-in-headlights look.

"Yes….?" She questioned in a daze.

A whisper of a smile graced the redhead's face.

"Happy Birthday."

Saija was just about to tell him it wasn't her birthday when she suddenly remembered Lacey's reasoning for their celebrating. Sweatdropping she offered the redhead a lopsided smile.

"Uh... thanks." She replied a little awkwardly. With nothing more to say, she finally turned back again and left. 

* * *

"There we go! Final touch!"

Saija opened her eyes as Lacy stepped away from her with makeup brush in hand and grin on face. She stared at her reflection and barely recognized herself.

"Wow." She said, mildly impressed as she turned her face from side to side. "Doesn't even look like me."

The other woman had dressed her in a ridiculously short red number that dipped shamefully low in the front, and was barely-there in the back, merely covering her bottom – and it barely did that. On her feet were a pair of suicide-high red stripper heels, her nails were painted in a matching shade. Her long raven locks were waved and curled and left to hang beautifully down her back, a little over her shoulder. Some was pulled back from her face while her bangs swept mysteriously slightly over her right eye. Her jewelry was minimal, only wearing a pair of red earrings and a set of black bracelets. She was wearing more makeup then she'd worn in a lifetime, but it did look nice; Lacey had painted her eyes seductively with blacks, whites and a line of shimmer. Her already mile-long lashes were more so much more noticeable with the mascara she'd been forced into.

"Who knew there was such a hottie under all that casual comfort clothes!" Lacey praised teasingly. "You're gonna knock him off his feet!"

She laughed at herself as a sly smirk came across her face.

"Literally!"

Saija smiled a little proudly as she looked back to the mirror, really feeling sexy for the first time in as long as she could remember.

"So!" The violet-eyed woman said, hand on her hip. "You got everything down? All the deets of the plan? How it's all gonna go?"

Saija chewed her cheek, trying to remain calm and slow her racing heartbeat.

"I….. think so…" She said as she thought. She then turned to look up at her friend with a questioning look. "You're going to stay, right?"

"Of course." Lacey said, her expression softening. "I'm surprised you want me to."

Saija bit her lip.

"I do…. I've never done anything like this before…."

Lacey smiled.

"You'll do fine, don't worry so much!" She winked at the girl. "Besides, you'll have a blast!"

Saija looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Thank you, Lacey… So much, for everything. I'm really glad you approached me today."

"Of course, babe. Don't mention it. Now! Let's get you out and on the prowl!" 

* * *

Saija fiddled nervously with her nails as she sat and waited. The music in the Devils Quarters was loud enough to overpower all thought process but not so loud as to drown out the voices of the people around you – she'd always hated that.

"Stop fidgeting!" Lacey scolded, reaching out to place her hand over the bundle of fingers in Saija's lap. "Relax! Chin up! Sexy smile! You're gonna do great, kid!"

Saija sighed heavily and lifted her chin in a confident gesture.

"Now gimme you best seductive smile!"

Saija did just that and Lacey laughed.

"Rawr! That's more like it! How do you feel?"

"Like I'm gonna be sick!"

Lacey sweat dropped before laughing again.

"You'll be fine!" She said for the hundredth time that night. "Just re-lax!"

Saija sighed for the umpteenth time and Lacey suddenly grinned wide, seemingly staring at something across the way. The ravenette turned to follow the woman's gaze and immediately her jaw dropped.

"Oh… my…. God…." She said as she spotted the redhead they'd been looking for.

Tala was standing and looking around with his hand in his pocket, scanning the faces of the crowd. He was dressed in a pair of black Louis Vuitton pants complete with shiny belt buckle, a pair of expensive looking black dress shoes and a tight, form-fitted long-sleeved black v-neck shirt. His sleeves were pushed carelessly up to his elbows and a shiny gold Rolex glittered on his left wrist. The man was sinfully drop-dead gorgeous.

"My god has there ever been born a sexier man…." Saija cooed, ogling the redhead shamelessly.

Lacey laughed.

"Pick up that jaw, babe, it's show time!" She threw her hand into her air then for a wave while the other reached up to cup her mouth.

"Hey, Tal! Over here!"

Tala's head turned and a whisper of a smile graced his lips as he finally spotted them, moving then to make his way over to their table.

"Hey there." The redhead greeted when he'd reached the two. He smiled a little as his gaze fell on Saija and not-so-subtly looked her over. "Hello birthday girl. You look….. different."

Saija felt her insides knot. Dear God how was she ever going to contain herself.

Yet somehow she managed and gave the redhead her best sexy look.

"Different in a good way I hope?" She replied with a sexy pout. Tala gave her an animalistic grin.

"Let's just say I'm pleasantly surprised." He countered.

Saija felt a hot wave of pleasure wash over her.

"Well that's good to know." She replied, giving him a cat-like smile and a wink. She made no attempt to hide the hot once over she gave him. "You're looking delicious yourself."

Tala looked more then pleased as she gave him a hungry look.

"Glad you approve." He replied playfully, taking a seat across from the girls.

"Well!" Lacey announced with a grin. "Now that you're here, this is where I take my leave!"

A panicked look took hold of Saija's face and she reached out to snag the other woman's arm.

"I thought you weren't going to leave!" She hissed in her ear with wide eyes. Lacey laughed.

"I'll be around. Drinking, dancing. No worries, you'll find me if you need me." She shot a glance at the redhead, who was looking more than a little amused. She then turned back to the woman with a grin. "Though I doubt you'll miss me. Later, babe!"

Saija looked after the woman in mild dismay until the sound of a familiar voice made her turn back to the redhead.

"So, how'd she manage to con you into this?"

Saija blinked in astonishment.

"Excuse me?"

Tala laughed.

"Lacey. This. You. She's been trying to set me up for years, but I'll admit, you're not the usual type." He gave her another appreciative once-over. "Well, you're certainly looking the part tonight, but I've seen you around, and after meeting to you today I get the feeling this isn't the real you."

He smirked, leaning back in his seat and resting his elbow on the back of his chair as he observed her in amusement.

"So? How'd she do it? What'd she say? Did she tell you I'm filthy rich beyond your wildest dreams? A brain-boggling sex god in the sack? Hung like a Clydesdale?"

Saija's face turned as red as her dress at the casual way the redhead talked and this made him laugh all the more.

After a few moments to finally regain her composure, the ravenette finally gave her companion a sheepish smile, the façade completely gone now.

"That obvious, huh?" She replied. Tala flashed her a rare, charming smile this time.

"Extremely."

This time Saija laughed too and leaned forward, resting her arms on the table as she smiled at the redhead.

"Well, to be honest… she didn't con me into anything. Let's just say…. This was more of a favor to me and leave it at that."

This obviously caught the redhead's attention, as he suddenly looked greatly intrigued.

"That so?" He replied with a half-way grin. "A favor how?"

Saija grinned mischievously.

"Buy me enough to drink and I might just answer that!"

Tala lifted and eyebrow and watched her a moment before laughing.

"That can be arranged."

Turning slightly in his chair, Tala spotted an employee off to the side of the room, clearing empty tables. Lifting a hand in the air, he let out a loud whistle. The young man looked up at him and moved to approach the redhead when he beckoned.

"I don't think they do that here…" Saija began, but she trailed off as she watched the two.

"A drink for the lady." Tala said cooly, holding out a crisp note to the barman. "Jack on the rocks for me."

"Right away Mr. Ivanov." The young man replied smoothly, reaching to take the note from the redhead. He turned to Saija and gave her a hungry look that almost offended her. The kid must barely be legal age.

"And for you, miss?"

"Hmmm…." She hummed thoughtfully before eventually turning back to the barman. "Tequila Sunrise. That's gold tequila, not white! Easy on the grenadine. And _don't _mix my layers!"

She gave him a stern look that was border line sexy, sheerly for the enjoyment of her companion. Tala smirked wide, obviously amused and pleased, while the young man looked like he might wet himself from excitement.

"Yes ma'am…. Anything else?" He gave her a suggestive look and winked, licking his lips. This made Tala nearly crack and indeed he lifted a hand to his face to hide his amusement.

Saija was disgusted.

"No. That'll be all." She replied, lifting her nose and a hand to dismiss him.

The young man bowed out and hurried away. The two watched him until he'd nearly reached the bar before looking at each other and snorting with laughter.

"You were saying?" Tala drawled in amusement.

"I stand corrected. " Saija said with a wide grin.

"It's amazing what people won't do for a crisp note and a pretty face."

Saija felt another wave of giddiness wash over her. Pleased, and attempting to hide just how much she'd enjoyed the comment, she gave the redhead a cheeky look.

"So." She said mock-flirting this time. "You think I'm pretty do you?"

Tala lifted an eyebrow and smirked again.

"I think you're more than that and I think you know it." He replied bluntly.

A little flustered but still pleased, Saija made no comment as she sat back in her seat again and looked out towards the dance floor, absently scanning the faces for her new friend.

No sooner had he left the young man had returned and promptly placed Saija's drink in front of her, eyes not leaving her as he also placed Tala's drink before him.

"There ya go, ma'am; one Tequila Sunrise, layered to perfection, made specially by me to be sure."

He offered her another smile and Saija lifted her glass to playfully inspect it, a serious look on her face as she turned it this way and that. She hadn't actually expected him to take her demands so seriously.

"I suppose it'll do." She said airily. "You may go."

The young man moved to pull Tala's change from his apron, eyes still not leaving Saija, but Tala brushed him off.

"Keep the change." He replied carelessly. When the barman still didn't move, the redhead gave the back of his head a droll look, a little annoyed now. "I think you heard the lady. Disappear."

Looking a little disappointed, the young man finally bowed out a second time and left.

"Someone wants it bad." Tala said with an amused smirk.

Saija lifted her glass to her nose for a sniff.

"You don't think he drugged it do you?" She asked only half-joking.

Tala laughed.

"If he did, I'll take care of you."

The redhead winked at her with a playful yet somehow sexy as hell grin, and Saija felt her entire body heat; a seriously opposite reaction then getting the same from the young barman.

She lifted her drink to her lips to hide a smile and look a long sip before putting it back down again. To her delight, the drink was divine.

"So how do you know Lacey?" Tala asked casually as he lifted his own drink for a taste.

"Well…." Saija began carefully, not really wanting to admit they'd just met that day. "We kinda just met… recently. She caught me- uh…. Admiring something and decided to comment. We sort of bonded over that and well… just sort of went from there I guess. What about you?"

Tala looked amused.

"I see." He said bluntly, taking another drink. "I've known Lacey since school. We went to University together, were in most of the same classes…. I actually thought she was a bit of an oddball at first; until one day I caught her with her fists balled up in some guys shirt, glaring him down."

He chuckled as he remembered.

"My first thought was that the guy was harassing her until I realized she was the one who'd confronted him. Apparently he'd had a bad rep for roughing up girls and scaring them into keeping quiet. One day he messed with one of Lae's girlfriends and well, as you can guess; she didn't like it. I remember the guy begging me for help."

"What did you do?" Saija asked, intrigued.

"I took one look at Lacey, told her drinks on me that night and walked away."

Saija snorted with laughter.

"And did she meet you?"

Tala laughed and nodded.

"She did." He replied with a grin. "We met for drinks, chatted the night away and have been friends ever since."

"And you've… never thought to hook up?"

Tala gave her an odd look at that.

"Oh, I've thought about it." He admitted bluntly. "But I'm not her type."

Saija furrowed her brows at that but decided not to comment.

"So." Tala said, changing the subject. "You work in my building right?"

"Yea, I do."

"What's your deal? What's your business?"

Blue-green eyes looked down into her glass, smiling softly as she absently swirled the contents around.

"Uhm…. Well, actually I'm an artist."

This seemed to mildly surprise the redhead.

"Really." He stated more then asked. "That is interesting. And what? Your studio is in the building?"

Looking a little sheepish, the ravenette nodded.

"Yes. At first it was just a tiny little room hidden in the corner on the bottom floor, really hard to get business, let me tell you. But, I worked really hard, put out some good ads and better work and… voila! Eventually, I made it to a sizeable room on the twenty-sixth floor."

"Huh." Tala said, moving to rest his arms on the table now as he watched her. "So what exactly do you do. I mean…."

He trailed off, looking for the right words. Saija looked up and smiled at him.

"Mostly drawing and painting, though I can cover a number of things in the art world. Lately I've been doing a lot of commissions. For example; people often come in with a live model and want me to draw it. Last week someone brought in their newborn and a picture of their father who'd passed away some years ago. She wanted a painting of her father holding the baby."

Tala looked impressed.

"And this makes you good money?"

She shrugged.

"It depends. Some days, some months, are better than others. I don't expect to get rich doing what I'm doing, but I've got enough confidence in myself and my work to know that I am, in fact, good. So yea, I get by."

Tala studied her for a long time and Saija felt herself squirm like a bug under a microscope. Eventually he sat back in his chair again with another smirk.

"I see." He drawled. "Yes, that is interesting…. So, if some guy came in off the street and dropped his pants and said 'draw me', you'd do it?"

This made the ravenette laugh.

"Well, if some guy came in my office and dropped his pants, I'd probably call security!" She teased. "But if you're asking if I'd draw a nude subject, then the answer is yes; I've done it before."

"Interesting…" Tala said, a smirk on his face.

This time it was Saija's turn to give the redhead a look, which made him laugh and caused his expression to soften ever-so-slightly.

"Perhaps I'll have to commission you sometime. I think a nice life-sized portrait of my nude self would be the perfect decoration over my mantlepiece, don't you think."

Saija knew he was trying to get a rise out of her but she was determined not to let him get it. So, other than blushing prettily, the ravenette gave no other reaction other than to give him a sly smile.

"My door is always open Mr. Ivanov." She replied cheekily. "Perhaps if you're extra nice, I'll give you a discount."

Tala smirked again now.

"Oh I can be really,_ really_ nice if I want to." He said, giving her another searing look.

Saija felt her face flush hotly and no doubt seeing it, Tala's smirk widened. Still she refused to give in.

"Then I'd certainly see to it you got your money's worth." She purred seductively, giving the redhead a wink.

"I'm sure you would." Tala replied appreciatively, lifting his drink to his lips. When he lowered the glass, he gave the young woman a small smile. "You certainly are something Saija. I must say, I'm glad I decided to take you ladies up on your offer."

"Likewise." Saija agreed, sitting back in her seat now and lifting her own drink to her lips for a taste.

The two soon polished off their drinks and, on Tala's insistence, he bought her another, and another, and another, until both were feeling no pain. They chatted and laughed, both growing quite comfortable with each other as the hours ticked by.

Before either realized the time, Lacey had returned to the table and grinned at the two.

"How's it goin you sexy lovebirds you?"

"Smashingly." Tala replied teasingly, a smirk on his face. "I'll admit, Lae; this is the best one so far."

Saija smiled indifferently as the redhead gestured to her, but on the inside there was confetti and air horns.

"She's hot right?" The blunette grinned. Tala looked back at the ravenette.

"Yea. She's hot." He replied bluntly, giving her another searing look that set her entire body on fire – in more ways than one.

"So! It's getting late. Ready to call it a night, you two?"

Both companions seemed reluctant.

"Well… we've got all night…" Saija began.

"What's your hurry, Lae?" Tala asked. "You're usually the last one to shut the place down."

Lacey gave Saija a suggestive look.

"Well, Sai here and I have already decided not to stay too late. Right, Sai?"

Saija opened her mouth to argue but suddenly remembered their 'plan'.

"Oh… Oh! Right!" She turned back to Tala then with a sexy smile. "Yea, it is kinda late…"

_"Oh, nice one Saija."_ She scolded herself. _"Real smooth…"_

Tala furrowed his brows in confusion but decided to drop the matter. Polishing off his drink, he sat up straight in his chair.

"Well, if you're ready to go…. I'll give you a ride home."

Lacey gave him a look.

"The hell you will." She countered. "The alcohol in your system right now could heat a house for a month."

The redhead opened his mouth to argue but the blunette held up a hand.

"Ah, ah! You know better. You can call someone to come get your ridiculously expensive car later. For now, you can share a taxi with us!"

Tala studied the women for a moment before eventually smirking and shaking his head.

"I haven't won an argument with you yet, duno what makes me think I can win one tonight. Alright, fine. After you, ladies." 

* * *

Tala walked the girls to Saija's door and stopped at the bottom of the steps as they continued up them. Lacey paused with her hand on the doorknob, turning back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She stated more then asked. "I know you're not gonna just leave after all the trouble we went through to get you to come out with us.

Saija sweat dropped. It hadn't been that hard actually.

Lacey gave the redhead her best grin.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and go pay the driver. We'll have a drink waiting for you when you come in. Come on, Sai."

Saija gave the amused looking redhead a small smile and shrug as both turned away to go their separate ways.

-;-

Tala laughed at their conversation, as he watched the women over the rim of his glass. He'd just drained it when Lacey suddenly leaned over and kissed the ravenette. Though she blushed heavily, Saija didn't pull or push away, instead she kissed the other woman back.

Tala raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"I didn't realize you two were an item. I'll see myself out."

He made to stand but Lacey pulled back from the kiss and gave him a dull expression.

"Sit down, Tala." She said in exasperation. "Are you really that stupid? Do you really think we went through all this trouble to force you to come out with us, and back here, just to boot you out so we can screw?"

Though he looked confused Tala smirked.

"I thought you invited me out to help celebrate Saija's birthday."

"It's not my birthday…." The ravenette admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Is that so?" Tala replied, looking amused again.

Lacey gestured towards the redhead and Saija bit her lip nervously. Thoroughly intrigued, Tala watched closely and intently as she shifted towards him and leaned forward, placing her hands high on his thighs and leaning into his face.

"You can… tell me to stop if you don't like it." She told him, giving him her best sexy smile.

A strange look crossed Tala's face and Lacey snorted in amusement, but he made no comment or movement as she leaned forward to attach her lips to his neck.

She began gently kissing and suckling, having no idea if what she was doing was good or not. She was just about to pull back when the redhead released a small breathy moan before circling his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

Feeling a wave of excitement, Saija smiled against the flesh beneath her lips.

Just then, the feel of someone's hands on her breasts and lips on her neck made her gasp lightly. She knew it had to be Lacey seeing as Tala's hands were already occupied. It felt a little strange, but also good, and she'd already given the blunette permission for this earlier. So, merely blushing again, she continued what she was doing.

Tala watched the scene before him and a familiar pressure began to build low in his chest. Unable to sit back and watch any longer, he leaned down to attach his lips to the opposite side of the ravenette's neck.

The sensation was overwhelming and Saija pulled back to release a throaty moan. Like she had done previously, Lacey smiled against the flesh below her lips.

"What's say we relocate somewhere a little more comfortable?" She purred suggestively.

Saija bit her lip and looked up at the redhead questioningly. To her complete and utter delight, he lifted her hands to his lips, smirking sexily against her fingers.

"Lead the way." He drawled huskily.

The blunette got up from the couch and took Saija's hand. The ravenette in turn took the redhead's hand in hers and together they made a beeline up the stairs to the modest bedroom on the left.

Lacey crawled onto the bed and led the other woman with her. When both were atop it, the blunette turned her companion around to face Tala and Saija held out her hand to him, beckoning him to her with as seductive a look as she could muster.

Tala smirked and crawled onto the bed with them, stopping in front of the nervous woman.

Saija leaned forward and attached her lips to the redhead's neck once more. Her hands went to his hips and she caught hold of the tight black shirt that had so pleased her earlier. Pulling it free from the waist of his pants, she slipped her fingers under the material and trailed them tantalizingly up his sides and across his chest, gently scraping her fingernails downward and earning her a throaty groan of approval as Tala reached out to grip her hips.

She moved to the buckle of his belt but paused, unsure.

"Go on…" Lacey whispered at her ear, playfully nibbling.

Saijia released a little moan and looked over her shoulder to smile at the other woman. Lacey smiled back and pressed tiny kisses to her bare shoulders and back.

Blue green orbs looked up into sapphire ones questioningly.

"Do you mind…?" She whispered with a shy smile. "May I…?"

Tala watched her for a moment before smiling, a warm glow in his eyes, before reaching up to bury his fingers in her hair.

"Do what you want…" He replied in a low, husky tone. "I'm all yours."

Her heart fluttered as he leaned down slightly to press a feathery kiss to her temple.

Encouraged, she popped the belt open. Her fingers slid up under the redhead's shirt again and Tala lifted his arms accommodatingly as she slid it from his body. Before the shirt hit the floor, lithe fingers were already unbuttoning the Louis Vuitton's.

Saija kissed a trial of kisses down the fair chest before her as she slowly, teasingly, unzippered the jeans. Sliding her fingers under the band, she slid them around the redhead's hips, gently and slowly. Unable to resist looking down, she gasped softly as Tala's already erect member sprang free.

Dear God! The man was comando!

Tala chuckled softly and slid his jeans down the rest of the way, carelessly kicking them off the bed. Saija's face brightened as he reached out and wrapped a hand around himself, giving a few teasing pumps.

"You're not gonna let him do that himself, are you, Sai?" Lacey whispered, giving the woman's ear another playful lick.

Saija felt her entire body heat, and she knew it was less embarrassment and more pleasure this time as she also felt the sensitive area between her legs becoming wet.

Biting her lip a little harder than normal, she reached out and wrapped her hands around the pale member before her. Tala removed his hand and let her work, and Saija found herself absolutely transfixed. Sure, she'd had other men before, but none so spectacular as Tala Ivanov. The man was a sheer work of art; his body pure perfection as if carved from the most flawless ivory.

"Oooo… someone's enjoying herself…." Lacey cooed teasingly, her hands on the ravenett's breasts again. "You're all taut, babe… it's so hott.."

Her face flaring in embarrassment again now, she buried her face in Tala's neck, making him laugh and reach out and wrap his arms around her, gently rubbing her back while Lacey continued to rubbed the more sensitive areas on front.

Tala's head tipped back as Saija worked and massaged him to bursting point, egged on by her gentle kissing and suckling. Finally, when colors began to pop behind his closed eyelids, he opened his eyes and stared down at her.

"Alright, stop…" He said, his voice a low, husky growl.

Saija stopped and pulled back, surprised.

"What?... Are you… are you sure?" She questioned, confused and admittedly a little disappointed.

Noting her expression, Tala chuckled and smiled at her.

"I'm sure. " He replied. "You can finish this later. Now it's your turn."

Saijia tipped her head back and closed her eyes, moaning softly as Lacey slipped smooth hands inside her dress and continued to massage sensuality while she suckled the sweet spot on her neck. Tala took this opportunity to reach behind and untie the straps of Saija's dress, slipping it off and down her body.

The movement barely registered to the ravenette as she allowed her companions to undress her. Soon enough, all three were completely nude and bare in all their respective glory.

Saija released another moan as Lacey pressed herself to her back and slipped her arms around the other woman's waist, her lips once more going to the woman's neck as she proceeded to knead the modest-sized breasts in her hands.

Watching for a moment, Tala eventually reached down and slipped his hand between the ravenette's legs. She gasped loudly and her eyes shot open as he gently fingered her wet opening. Her face flushed hotly as she looked up at the redhead, terribly embarrassed, but he was watching her with a tender expression.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said softly, soothingly.

Saija bit her lip as his thumb moved beneath her folds to sensually rub her sweet spot.

"Oh God..." She whispered huskily, her voice cracking. "That's so good."

Tala smiled and carefully slipped a finger inside her as he continued to rub his thumb on the outside. A deep, heavy moan tore from Saija's lips as she reflexively moved against his hand.

Dark hands reached up to cup Tala's face and Saija moved in to kiss him but quickly thought better of it. This was just sex and the idea was simply to seduce the redhead. She didn't want to make things all weird and awkward by trying to make them intimate. No, as badly as she longed to kiss the redhead, to actually share that intimacy with him, she knew she had to resist.

Tala gave her an odd look when she pulled away from him, almost as if afraid. He knew what she wanted, but what he didn't understand was with all the trouble she had gone through and all the things they were doing to each other, why the hell would she be afraid to kiss him?

Resisting a grin, Tala cupped her face and leaned in close to her as he continued to please her.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered, staring into her eyes.

Transfixed, Saija lightly shook her head, careful not to dislodge the hand on her face.

"No..." She whispered back breathlessly.

"Do you want me?" He whispered again. Swallowing hard, Saija nodded, unable to take her eyes off the blue orbs hovering before her.

Tala smiled and moved in, his lips brushing hers as he pushed his fingers in deeply, skillfully fingering just the right spot and making her cry out.

"Are you afraid to kiss me?" He whispered against her lips this time.

She felt her heart flutter at those words. Her chest heaving rapidly, Saija felt her lids droop half-mast.

"Yes..." She whispered breathlessly.

A warm glow lit Tala's eyes before, to the ravenette's complete and utter delight, he leaned in to capture her lips in a deep and sensual kiss.

Feeling a hot wave wash over her the likes of which she'd never felt before, Saija moaned loudly, a deep-bellied moan that reverberated through the redhead's lips and made him growl in pleasure as he nipped the lips before him and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked said lips and Saija opened for him egarly.

Tala's hand reached up to bury itself in her hair, pulling her tight to him as he kissed her hungrily.

Saija felt something explode inside her. To feel the redhead's kiss was all she'd ever wanted, and to feel him there then, kissing her so enthusiastically while he pleasured her so deliciously, was too much for her to handle and Saija's mouth opened as a loud, heartfelt scream tore from her mouth.

Tala pulled back from her, feeling his erection jump at the sound and the feel of her orgasming around him.

"Mmmmm..." He moaned, leaning down to kiss the other side of her neck again as he helped her ride out her passion.

He felt a tremor of pleasure run down his spine as he felt her warm fluid coat his hands.

"Mmmmm... very nice..." He said with a smirk against her throat.

Saija was panting, her heart racing uncontrollably in her chest when Tala pulled out of her and moved to kiss her again.

Giddily, she enthusiastically kissed him back.

The two sandwiching the ravenette gently guided her backwards until she was on her back. Still kissing her, Tala turned her on her side and led her hand to his member. Obliging, she worked him back to ready again as Lacey prepared her from behind.

When eventually everyone was ready, Tala pulled back from Saija and looked into her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his voice husky again.

"I've never wanted something so badly in my life." She replied honestly.

Having all the confirmation he needed, Tala leaned in and kissed her again, his hand reaching up to cup her face as he led himself to her entrance. Slowly at first, the redhead gently inserted himself inside, easing himself in little by little until eventually he was fully inside her.

Saija released another deep-bellied moan at the intrusion, and feeling her stretch around him, Tala pulled back from her and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"God, you're so tight..." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Saija bit her lip, blinking her bleary eyes as tiny pleasured vibrations seeded out from their connected bodies.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked breathlessly, afraid of the answer.

"I bit." The redhead admitted bluntly, making her heart fall. Lifting his head again he crushed her lips with a searing kiss before speaking again. "But you'll stretch to fit it. Don't worry Saija, I'm pleased!"

Feeling her chest swell again, Saija leaned forward to press her lips to the redhead's neck again, pleasing him that way as well.

Soon enough, Tala felt the pressure around his member ease slightly and he groaned in pleasure as he began a slow, steady rhythm. Just when Saija felt the tiny waves of pleasure start to rock her body as well, she felt an intrusion behind her as well and released a gasp.

Lacey suckled and kissed her shoulder as she gently eased the two-way toy in back.

"Do you like that?" The blunette whispered questioningly. "Want me to stop?"

Saija moaned at the pleasure of them both at both her entrances. vigorously she shook her head.

"No!" She replied breathlessly. "It feels good!"

As one, both her partners pumped her until she was writhing and screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh God!" She sobbed. "Ahhh! I'm going to go insane!"

Tala smirked as he watched Saija's expressions. The sight of her ultimate pleasure was driving him towards the edge. The redhead lowered his head, nipping and sucking at her breasts until steady tremors vibrated through her body.

"Ahh...! Oh no... I'm- I'm- I'm gonna-"

She threw her head back, resting against Lacey's shoulder as an earth shattering tremor tore through her. Feeling her body shudder and convulse around him finally tipped Tala over the edge as well and he clenched his teeth and eyes shut as his own powerful orgasm tore through him. Soon after, Lacey followed.

Saija went limp as her body's reaction finally peeked. She lay there, motionless and panting, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest as she rode out her high.

Fully sated and spent, she lay there on the bed, a satisfied smile on her face as he awaited coming down from her high.

She had just begun to doze off when the feeling of someone gently tapping her cheek brought her to again.

"Can't sleep yet, pretty thing." Lacey was saying with a soft laugh. "Come on, let's get you up and showered. Trust me babe, you'll feel like a hundred karats!"

Smiling tiredly, Saija let Lacey help her up and forced herself to get up and shuffle towards the bathroom.

"You have another bathroom downstairs, right?" The blunette asked.

Saija yawned before replying.

"Yea, second one on the left, be my guest."

She closed the adjoining bathroom door behind her and made her way to the shower, letting it run hot as her body would allow as she stepped under the scalding flow and let it soothe her sensitive body. Feeling a little weak from her little adventure, Saija quickly scrubbed herself, lathered up her hair and gave it a quick wash before turning off the water and ringing out her hair. Opening the shower door, she grabbed a towel from the shelf outside and quickly dried herself off. Tipping her head upside down, she wrapped the towel around her hair before reaching to grab another to wrap around her body.

Tala smirked from his spot on the bed as she emerged from the bathroom and stood to approach her.

"That really necessary?" He asked teasingly, reaching out to tug at the towel around her body. Saija blushed but smiled at him.

"Like to keep some dignity." She returned playfully.

Tala laughed before moving past her into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar.

Looking around, Saija smiled fondly as she noted that the two had changed the bed sheets while she showered and made the bed. Moving to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of boy cut shorts and a boy beater and dropped the body towel to change into them before taking the one from her hair down. After brushing out her long tresses, she hastily twisted them into a french braid before moving back to the bed and crawling in. The feel of the cool, fresh sheets was divine and almost immediately, she fell asleep.

Shortly after, Saija floated back to consciousness as the feel of a pair of arms around her waist awoke her. Forcing her sticky and tired eyes open, she looked over her shoulder. Fully expecting to see Lacey behind her again, she was a little surprised to see Tala smiling at her over her shoulder.

"Thank you for an _orgasmic_ night." He said with a smirk, kissing her bare shoulder. Saija flushed hotly for the umpteenth time that night and smiled at him.

"You're very welcome." She replied with a small laugh. "Thank you for letting me '_do what I want_'!"

Tala laughed.

"You're very welcome." He repeated with another smirk. "You should feel lucky, it's not every day I give in to an adoring fan!"

Saija smiled and turned back around, her eyes closing once more.

"I do feel lucky." She whispered, feeling herself beginning to drift off again. "But I'll have you know, I'm not just any fan... I'm your... biggest fan... Six years... under my belt to prove..."

Saija trailed off and Tala tensed behind her at those words, but before he could react or reply, the ravenette had drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Blue-green orbs blinked awake early the next day. Squinting for a moment, they soon adjusted and Saija yawned and stretched wide before looking around. It didn't take her long to realize she was alone.

Frowning, the ravenette turned over, her eyes scanning the room for a moment before spotting a note on the bedside table. Rolling over she reached for it and quickly snatched it up.

_Morning miss! Thanks for sharing your awesome night with me. Let me know the verdict! I'm rootin for ya, babe, good luck! ;) _

_-Lacey._

Feeling a twinge of embarrassment, Saija smiled fondly and replaced the note on the stand. She looked around hopefully for a second note but found nothing. Her heart sank and stomach twisted. Just then, she remembered her last words to the redhead the night before in her drunken sleep-haze and it made her throat and chest constrict as she reached for a pillow.

_"I'm so stupid!"_ She thought, burying her face in the pillow._ "All that for nothing! All undone by one stupid line!"_

She released a loud, frustrated scream, muffled by the pillow.

"Me and my big mouth..." She muttered miserably.

Suddenly the sound of someone's footsteps on the stairs caught her attention and Saija looked up, a look of complete and utter surprise on her face when a familiar redhead walked into the room. Blinking in stunned shock, her gaze scanned the redhead. He was dressed in a crisp grey suit; perfectly wrinkle-less pants, a black dress shirt with the top few buttons open and sleeves rolled up a few turns and a matching vest with the jacket draped over his shoulder. It was only once the ravenette stopped ogling her visitor that she noted he was also carrying a tray of coffee and a paper bag.

"Morning, sexy." He said with a smirk. He draped his jacket over the large plush chair in front of her vanity before moving to place the other things he was carrying on the bedside table and sitting beside her on the bed.

Saija blinked at him for a moment until her heart finally kickstarted again and she sat up a little, hugging the pillow to her chest and offering him a smile.

"Morning yourself... Thought you'd left."

"What? Without saying goodbye?" There was a teasing note in his tone.

Tala brought his feet up on the bed and moved down a little into a half-sitting position before holding out his arm. It took a second for her to realize what he was offering but when she did, Saija had to resist a huge giddy grin as her heart fluttered like a caged bird in her chest. Forcing herself to remain calm, she smiled and moved to slip her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. Tala draped an arm over her back, curling her to him and rested the side of his face against the top of her head.

All was silent for a long time and Saija found herself lulled into a peaceful trance as she listened to the steady beat of the redhead's heart under her ear.

Finally, after some time, the redhead spoke.

"So, now that you're rested and sober, how about an explanation for that little bomb you dropped on me last night?"

Saija's eyes widened and she stared at the grey-clad chest before her without blinking.

"I-... I didn't mean to-..."

After tripping over her words a bit, she clenched her eyes shut, willing back the sudden urge to be sick.

The feeling of smooth and firm fingers under her chin made her open her eyes as Tala lifted her face to look at him. There was a teasing smirk on his face but the look in his eyes said something different.

"Come now, doesn't my biggest fan have more to say to me then that?"

She stared into his eyes for a few moments before eventually frowning.

"No? Then what's say I jog your memory. Last night at the bar you told me Lacey had you there as a favor to you. And then before you fell asleep you told me you were my biggest fan, that you'd hand six years under your belt. Why don't you explain that to me?"

Hearing it put so bluntly and seemingly carelessly like that made her feel even worse. Shifting her eyes away from the redhead, she swallowed hard.

"I-... It's so stupid, really. No different than any of those other girls who are always around you, I guess."

"Look at me."

The firm command was impossible to ignore and swallowing again, Saija's eyes shifted back to him again.

"Is it the same as all those girls?" He asked tonelessly, an intense look in his eyes as a whisper of a frown creased his face. "Are you after me for my money? My reputation? To better your career?"

Those words tugged at her heartstrings and she felt like he had physically struck her.

"No." She whispered, a stung look on he face. "God no... I-"

She sighed heavily and pulled her face from his grip, looking off to the side.

"Tala... I don't have the right to say I'm deeply and madly in love with you because until yesterday I've never really had so much as a full conversation with you; only those brief moments when you'd greet me on a random day or make a polite comment to me on the elevator or while waiting for your lunch... But I will say that I've admired you from afar for... a very long time. I love what you do; how you only take cases you take a personal interest in, cases for people you believe are actually innocent and are good people, even though you pretend to be indifferent. I love that you take care of so many charities, even though you don't really make it public knowledge."

Tala furrowed his brows.

"How did you-?"

"I have my sources." She replied teasingly, giving him a playful look. "My sister works at one of the orphanages you funded last year."

She took a deep breath before looking away from him again and continuing.

"I know you say that you only rent out your building for the profit, that you don't need all that space, but I don't believe that for a second. I know each and every tiny business in that building are ones that are or were struggling, people who had no where else to go and no other way to get on or back on their feet... myself included."

She turned her face to look back up at him again, a tender smile gracing her face now as he reached up and placed a hand to his face affectionately.

"I love the things you do, the person you are. No matter how hard you try to hide it, try to pretend you're this... cocky, insensitive, self-centered jerk... over time I've come to realize that it's all a show. So no, I don't believe I'm like those other girls; I don't want anything from you, I don't expect anything, and if you never speak to me again after today then I will still be eternally thankful and grateful for having been lucky enough to have spent just one night with you. Because I respect and admire you, the _real_ you."

The redhead seemed totally at a loss for words as he stared at her with a terribly vulnerable look on his face. Saija felt her heart soar. Maybe she had just put her foot in her mouth, maybe she had completely scared him away for good with one simple confession. But it didn't matter, she felt like a thousand years of heavy weight had been lifted from her, like she could finally breathe for the first time. And it felt amazing. Even if Tala was disturbed and put off, even if he did run away, at least she didn't have to spend the rest of her life watching him from a far and wondering 'what if?'. Whatever happened next was completely out of her hands, and for once, she was OK with that.

"Tala I-... I'm sorry if I totally-"

Her words were cut off as the redhead swooped down and captured her up in a searing, mind-blowing and breath-taking kiss. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her up to his level as one hand reached up to bury fingers in her silky tresses. He held her tightly and firmly, kissing her deeply and intimately and with a passion that she had only ever heard of.

After her initial shock, Saija's heart melted and a hot wave of affection washed over her as she wrapped her arms around the redhead and kissed him back.

Finally, just when Saija was thinking she was ready to die a very happy woman, Tala pulled back from her, his forehead resting against hers as he looked into her eyes and gave her the first really, truly tender and heart-felt smile she'd ever seen him wear.

"You sparked the first real interest in me last night when you showed up in that hot red number." He teased. "But that's all it was; interest... right up until we started talking. For the first time in a very long time I felt a little... crush, lets say, the more I got to know you."

Saija laughed at his teasing choice of words and Tala chuckled. His hand moved to the side of her face and his thumb gently brushed her cheek as he continued.

"Maybe I'm a sucker for falling for it, but that's the most selfless thing anyone's ever said to me, and I can tell you meant it. I won't say you've suddenly made me fall head over heels for you, I think you an I both know it doesn't work that way..."

His smile returned now as he lifted his head to look into her face.

"But I will say that I'm more then a little impressed... And just maybe... I could see myself growing to really care about someone like you."

Saija felt her heart explode in a fit of joy as an overwhelming surge or happiness flooded her entire being. It was more then she expected or ever dared hope for.

Tala leaned forward to press a quick, chaste kiss to her lips.

"Come with me."

Saija blinked at him in stunned shock, unsure if she'd heard him right.

"What?" She asked, staring at him. Tala laughed.

"Come with me. On my trip. I'm taking a trip to Rome Monday to meet with an old friend and client. There are hundreds of art galleries there and I think you'd really enjoy the experience, could help you with your work." A cheeky smirk lit his face then. "Besides, would be a nice change to have someone to share those ridiculously huge hotel beds with."

Saija felt her face flush at the last comment but she also felt a wide, disbelieving smile cross her face as well.

"Tala..." She began, completely at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

She stared at him for a long moment before eventually smiling, her chest swelling with absolute bliss and feeling more total and complete then she ever had in her entire life.

"Yes." She finally whispered.

Tala gave her another heart-felt smile before leaning in to give her another deep and tender kiss.

Saija smiled against the lips pressed so intimately to her own as she kissed the redhead back.

She would definitely have to thank Lacey profusely the next time she saw her.


End file.
